mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Galaxy (Wii) Story
This is the story for MySims Galaxy Wii. Story '*A room shows up with four young children in it, one is eating a mayonaise sandwich, one is playing with a flower, one's sleeping on the floor and the other has crawled behind a tall plant pot* Mother Nightshade: *enters the room* POPPY!!! *the girl playing with a flower looks at her* Come her! I need you. Poppy: ... *carries on playing with the flower* '*the room shakes* Violet: *wakes up and starts crying* Edwin: *stops eating* You: *giggle* Mother: *runs to the window, screen goes to the window. Outside of the window, a MorcuCorp ship is hovering in the sky shooting flame balls to the ground* I knew it would happen. Sooner or later. *opens near-by cupboard, and pulls out Séance mat, which she places on the floor and starts to Séance* Violet: *stops crying* Ooh! *crawls over to mat* Cassandra (human): *appears* Yes, Luna. Edwin and Poppy: *drops the items their holding* Mother: It's time. Cassandra: No! Mother: Yes, now start the process. Cassandra: *casts spell and Wendalyn appears* Wendalyn: What. I was in the midd- Mother: It's time. Take Edwin home, send us to our reserve galaxy, and ... *looks at the plant pot* Wendalyn: I'll sort something. *starts casting spells* Edwin: *vanishes* Mother: Good, we shall met again Cassandra. Cassandra: Goodbye. Remember the ... *vanishes* Wendalyn: *casts second spell where Mother, Violet and Poppy all vanish* And ... *fire ball land outside of the house* You: *giggles* Wendalyn: *waves hand and you are sitting in a baby car seat* *casts spell and you and her vanish* '*screen shows a land of white, You and Wendalyn appear* Wendalyn: *summons floating kettle and cup* '*whilst her backs turned, You crawl away into a green glowing portal* '*screen goes to a street, where Elmira, Barney and Ol' Gabby are walking towards you* Gabby: And what little tiddler do we have here? Elmira: A little kid, awwwwwwww, how sweet! Barney: What do you suppose he's doing. Elmira: Dunno, let's take him home, this place is abandoned, Mira could do with a friend. Any way, there's something different about this little kid, they could be useful in times to come. Barney: All right. *they pick up the car seat and walk into the distance* Create-A-Sim You create your Sim, same as usual. Story '*screen goes to the Control Room﻿, inside are Barney, Elmira, Lily, Iggy and Gabby. Barney looks agitated.* Mira: FOUND HIM! *Mira and You enter* Here he is. You: What's wrong Barney? Barney: This is the problem. '*screen goes to a picture of Roland's head* Roland: Hello, is this working *whisper in the background* Ah, right. Help! MorcuCorp is trying to take over my kingdom. I need your help to stop them, the whole universe is in danger. Your our best hope, I need you to go out and undo the damage done by MorcuCorp, then defeat them for once and for all. '*screen goes back to the Control Room* Barney: So, we need to go and protect the universe, any questions? *silence* Then let's get ready. '*clip ends* '*You are standing in the laundary* Lily: *explains how to control your sim* Now, just go over to the portal and then you can start your adventure. you try to leave the Laundary, Lily says "Hang on, we haven't started yet, you've got to start before we take a break!" Once you enter the portal, a map appears, on the map are three galaxies listed, they are: the Raceway Galaxy, the Lunar Lab Galaxy, and the Ninja Jutsus Galaxy. Only the Raceway galaxy doesn't have a locked symbol on it, instead it has a alert symbol on it. You then have to click on Raceway Galaxy. '*clip, screen goes to a dusty area, in the background, you can hear a car engine* You: There's no-one here but ... *camera zooms over into the distance* Summer: 3, 2, 1, GO!!! *waves flag, and four cars set off* *camera zooms back to where You are* You: Oh my ... *four cars goes past* Phew. '*clip ends. You are standing at the edge of a race-course. The info box, says "Go and speak to Sir Charles, it looks like he needs a hand* then have to go and speak to Sir Charles. Charles: Hey! Looks like we've got a kid around! I'm Sir Charles. Don't suppose your any good at racing, huh? You: I've never tried but ... Charles: Well, let's get you trained up. You probably want to ask Ginny. She'll get you trained and ready in no time. Why don't you go and speak to her now. then have to walk over to Ginny, the only other person there is Sir Charles, if you speak to Sir Charles he says "Go on, don't be shy." Ginny: Well now, who are you? You: name. Sir Charles, sent me over. He said you could train me to race. Ginny: Cool! Well let's get started ... '*screen changes to you in a car, stationary on the racecourse. Yellow box at the top of the screen: Press 2 to accelerate, and use the nunchuk to steer, to boost, collect the f-energy crystals and press B to boost. Go on!* Ginny: Ready ... good! We'll have a race to prove you've taken it in! appear at the top of the screen, they go from red, through yellow, and to green. You then race against Ginny. If you lose to Ginny, she says "Oh well, come back and try again later." If you speak to her, you go through the above. If you pass, you continue '*Ginny, Charles and You are standing, looking at each other* Ginny: He's a natural, Sir! Charles: Indeed! Well, now your trained up. You can join in the races! We could do with a new racer. Go speak to Summer, when your ready. then have to speak to Summer, and Summer, Ginny and Sir Charles are the only people there, if you run off, Sir Charles says "Hay kid, don't run off just yet, we're gonna race!", if you speak to either Ginny or Sir Charles, they say "I can't help, speak to Summer to check she's ready, then we can race!" You: Are you ready Summer? Summer: Oh no! I can't find my flag anywhere, I don't suppose you can find it for me? It's probably somewhere on the track. You: Sure, I'll go and find it for you. Summer: Thanks, name! Your the best! '*screen changes to you in your car. The yellow box says, collect all 20 flags on the racecourse in 45 seconds* then have to collect them, if you fail, Summer says "Oh. Well have a look again." and you repeat the task. Summer: Thanks! Now we can race! You: I'll just go and give Sir Charles, the all clear. Summer: Sure, tell him I'm right ready. then have to speak Sir Charles. Only him and Summer are around. If you speak to Summer, she says "Go on. Tell him I'm ready!" You: Sir, she's ready. Charles: Good, now I believe Mel's running this tournament. So, let's start the tournament. '*You then are in your car, at a standstile, along with, Goth Boy, Ginny and Sir "Ace" Charles.* Mel: I'm glad you've all made it here today. This tournament consists of two races. So, without further ado, over to Summer to start the race ... Summer: 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO!!! then start racing. After you complete the first race, everyone is standing to the side of the race course. Mel: It was a good first race, guys. Now, I need to go clean my sarcohagus, when your ready, for the next round, I'll be in my apartment. *walks off* Charles: Well done, kid. Not bad for your first race ... You: Thanks! then have to speak to Mel, to continue the cup. Everyone else is ouside near the aparments, if you speak to them, they say: Goth Boy: Hi, I guess. I ... never mind ... Charles: Come on, kid go tell Mel we're ready. I'm ready to go! Ginny: I've got a good chance to win! I mean, I have to get around quickly to put out fires, and it's in my blood. Summer: Thanks again, [player name. I'm really greatful for what you did for me.] You: We're ready. Mel: We're all ready? Good, I'll go and start the final race. then race again '*Everyone is gathered around a podium, Mel is standing at it* Mel: In fourth place is ... placed contestant! Good effort though. In third is ... ... placed contestant! Well done! In second place is ... ... ... placed contestant! You were very close. So, by the power of deduction, in first is placed contestant! Congratulations! *everyone cheers* And, that's the end of this cup. '*screen changes to You and Charles facing each other* You: Thanks for leting me participate! Charles: That's okay, kid. Anytime, now you best be getting off home. You: Well, if I can help, just call. Charles: Thanks, kid. then disappear in a flash of green light Charles: *falls over* WHOA!!! '*screen changes to the Laundary. Inside is Lily and Mira* Mira: When will name be back? Lily: I don't know ... *You appear* Your questioned is answered, Miss Cull. Mira: name!!! You: Hey guys. Lily: Hello. Barney will want to see you. You should go now. You: Sure, I'll make my way there. then have to go to the Control Room. Everyone who works on the Observatory is in there key rooms, apart from Mira, whose in the Laundary. They say: Mira: Glad to see you back! Anyway, you should go and speak to daddy. Lily: Go on, he's waiting for a report. Gabby: Ol' Barney will be waiting for you, in that Ol' Control Room. You better be gettin' you own ol' self up there. Iggy: Hey, man. I'm hungary, you are probably hungary as well. After your adventure. Elmira: Shhh! You should be getting up to Barney, and quietly! Barney: name! How did it go? You: Quite well. They taught me how to race a racecar. Barney: And did you do anything for them? You: Oh, yeah ... loads. I found a load of thngs they'd lost and stuff. Barney: Good, now it looks like another galaxy is in trouble, they're accessable via the laundary. You: I be on my way now. then have to go to the Laundary. Everyone else except Mira says "Come on, the residents are waiting." Mira says "Good luck, [player name! Now hurry ... there's people out there that need your help." You have to get to the galaxy selection point.] '*screen shows the galaxy selection screen, only Ninja Jutsus Galaxy has the padlock on it. The Lunar Lab Galaxy has an alert mark on it* '*clip, You are walking towards a lab, when suddenly, there's an boom and a lot of vibrations* You: WHAT THE ... '*clip ends, You are standing next to the lab* have to walk into the lab, as there is nowhere else to go. When You enter, there are four people gathered in the middle of the room. Nova: DR. F!!! Dr. F: Yes mam. Nova: WHAT DID YOU DO NOW? Dr. F: Only put the some of the rockets test fuel onto the crate over there. It fell over and leaked into the crate, and BOOM! Now I need to go and find some monkeys! Billy: Only ... Nova: YES, BUT HOW COULD YOU *sees you* Hello, welcome to our lab, you'll have to excuse the state, because Dr. F over there ... Dr. F: HELLO! Nova: Is blowing things up, that shouldn't be blown up. However, why don't you check out the library, Fred will escort you to there. Fred: Sure. Come on kid this way. *leads you through a doorway, down a corridor, and stands outside a door. You automatically follow* Welcome to my sister's library. *You and Fred enter* '*there are books everywhere scattered all over the floor* Brownie: UGH! This is such a mess! And we have visiters. Oh my ... Fred: Don't worry Brownie. Me and playername will help you. You: Sure. Brownie: Thanks! then play a minigame similar to Rack the Stack, just twenty books are on the floor, and there's no obstacles. You and Fred have to put the books in the right shelves, against the clock. You: We're done! Brownie: Wow! Thanks you two, I know who to call on next time. Fred: Yeah. Now, we better go back to the main lab. They probably need some help there to! You: See ya, Brownie. Brownie: Bye, guys. '*You and Fred walk back to the main lab, in it is Professor Nova and Billy* Nova: Right, now we've cleaned up, we can continue working. Billy: Hi guys! You: Hi Billy. Fred: Hay. Nova: Oh, your back! Well we now going to ... DR. F!!! Fred: What's he done now? Nova: He's blasted all our plans out of the window and they're now outside! I need someone who can drive around the area, and collect all the papers. You: I can drive, I'll do it. Nova: You will? You: Sure! Nova: Thanks, now hurry! have to race around and collect the pages. If you fail to do it in the time-limit, Prof. Nova says "Come on, you can do it. Just collect the pages!" Nova: Thanks, name. You: That's okay. Nova: Now, I'll leave Fred with them to sort out and work on them. Fred: Wha? *Nova and Billy leave* Oh, man. You: Well ... Fred: Hey! I don't suppose you could help resort the papers, could you? You: Okay, I'll give it a go. then have to put the thirty sheets of paper into the right place (It's a puzzle). There is no time limit. Fred: Thanks. Now I can get to work. '*Billy walks in* Billy: I see you've resorted the plans. Fred: Yep. Billy: Were they all plans for our project? Fred: Yep. Billy: Darn! All my telescope plans are missing. Fred: Yep ... hang on, what? Billy: My plans ... Hey, name. Could you find them for me? They're probably somewhere inside the lab. You: Sure. Billy: Thanks! then have to find all eight peices of paper lying around the lab, in the corridor, or in the library. If you speak to someone, they say: Billy (In the Lab): Come on. They must be somewhere. Nova (In the Library): Billy's telescope plans? Haven't seen them myself. Sorry. Brownie (In the Library): Plans? I found a peice of paper with a telescope on it over by the door. That might be one. Fred (In the Lab): Sorry, can't talk. Got to get this sorted. Once you find them Billy: Thanks, name! You: That's ok. Nova: *enters* Thanks for your help. We appreciate it. You: That's ok. I better be heading back to my place. Bye. Everyone: *waves* '*You walk out of the lab. Screen changes to the laundry, where you appear* You: I love that travel! *walks out of Laundary* '*outside* Barney: Did it go well? You: Yes. I really enjoy doing this stuff. Barney: Good! Now, Mira wants to see you so head over to the Kitchen. You: Ok. *you walk off, screen changes to the Kitchen, You enter* Mira: Oh hey, name! Could you bring me a few red apples, please? You: Sure. Mira: Your the Best! then have to collect ten red apples from the garden. If you speak to someone, they say: Barney: Red Apples, eh? There's a load in the garden. Elmira: SH! If you need some apples go to the garden! If you need a book, come to the library! Mira: Please, [player name. Gabby: Could you order a ... sorry, wrong person. Lily: Go on. Just help the sweet little girl. Iggy: Apples. Mmm, I love apple sandwiches!] Mira: You got them? You: Just as you asked. Mira: THANKS! *hugs you* Now, on with the cooking. then have to walk to the Laundary. The Sims say: Lily, Mira + Elmira: Come on, to the next place! Barney: Thanks for helping her out, [player name. Gabby: Rootin' Tootin'! Well done, for helpin' her out. Iggy: Sandwiches!] You: Here goes. the Ninja Jutsus Galaxy as it has the exclamation mark on it '*clip, you are standing in the middle of nowhere, when three ninjas land behind you* You: ACK! '*clip ends* Kage: ... Link: He means, who are you and what do you want? You: Nothing! I'm just coming to help out places after MorcuCorp started attacking the Universe. Link: Hmm ... we'll have to take you to our leader. Jimmy: But, is it safe? Kage: Hmm ... let's test him/her to see if he's/she's worthy. The first trial awaits. have to make your way through the course within the time limit, punching through or jumping over wooden obstacles, and jumping over stone obstacles. If you fail Kage says, you aren't ready, speak to me once you're ready to prove yourself. Link and Jimmy say (If you speak to them): "... well?" Kage: Hmm ... you passed that well, but I wonder how you'll fare later ... Link: Time for the second trial. have to race against Link in a head-to-head running race. Running through food gives you a temporarial speed burst, but running through a skull or through some mud slows you down temporarily. If you fail, Link says: "When you're ready." Kage says: "Hm ..." and Jimmy says: "Come on. You'll be better of if you do!" Link: Well done! You're fairing well. Kage: But now for the final trial ... Jimmy, show us that you can do it. Jimmy: Okay, here we go ... have to punch your way through as many blocks as possible within 30 seconds. If you get more than 35 you pass, if not you fail and Jimmy says: "Speak to me when you're ready" and Link says: "Come on. You can do it" And Kage says "..." Jimmy: Wow, you'e good. You could be a ninja you know. Link: But, anyway off to meet our leader. You: Cool! *you all walk off into the distance. Screen changes to show Star sittting at the top of some steps* Star: Thanks Zoe. Zoe: Anytime. *You, Link, Jimmy and Kage enter* Finally! You're back. And who's this you've brought with you? You: My name is name. Zoe: Oh *goes over to the fire and sits looking at it* Star: What do you seek? You: To help out galaxies that have had to put up with MorcuCorp. Star: Okay, and who has sent you? You: King Roland. Star: King Roland! You know King Roland? You: Yes, I work for a group of people who work for him. Star: WOW! Don't worry guys, he's no foe. Jimmy: Should I *Zoe screams in horror* ZOE! *everyone else runs over* Link: What did you see? Zoe: Morcubus! He-he-'s plan-n-ning an at-t-tack on some where. '*clip (Through Zoe's eyes)* Zoe: *sees in flames, that Morcubus is points to an area on a map, says prepare yourselves for the attack and laughs.Somewhere, where y-y-you *turns and points at You* come from. You: Me! *cell phone rings* Excuse me, I'll need to take this. *in phone* Hello? Barney: Quick! We need you back as fast as you can. MorcuCorp ships incoming. You: Kay, I'm on my way. *puts phone away* Star: Who was it. You: It's my "boss". He said that a MorcuCorp ship is incoming. So, I'll need to go, but I'll revisit some time after. Star: We hope you fare well. Jimmy: Actually ... Could I come? else freezes Jimmy: I mean, you guys here have been the best and cared for me and trained me up. So, now I want to help. Star: Okay. Jimmy, you've been the best and are welcome to visit anytime. Jimmy: I will Star. You guys have been the best. Star: Arrr, thanks. But anyway, name needs to get going so of you go. name, I hope our paths cross again. You: Same, and Star ... Star: Yes? '*You and Jimmy disappear in a flash of green light* Star: Oh. Anyway, time for a cuppa! '*back at the Observatory, in the Laundary* Lily: *You and Jimmy appear* Thank god you're back. We've been waiting. And you've brought someone with you. Anyway, we find out about him later. Barney's waiting at the bridge of the Observatory. Hurry! have to go to Barney. Lily and Jimmy follow you around. If you try to enter a galaxy portal or go off in a different direction Lily says "Come on, he wants you now!" Barney: Just in time, a ship's coming within sight. '*clip of MorcuCorp ship flying towards the Observatory, everyone on the Observatory is on the bridge, watching* ???: Muhahahaha! Barney: Whose there? ???: Me ... *Dragomir steps out onto the Observatory* Barney: And you are? Dragomir: The one and only Dragomir. Barney: What do you want? Dragomir: I been sent to come and take over your ship. You: NO! Never! Barney: Hush, name. And how do you expect to do that? Dragomir: Well ... that's for me to know and you to find out *smirks* You: You'll never take over! I'll take you on in a challenge! Mira: Careful name! You: Well? Dragomir: I accept! You: How about a little race? Dragomir: Yes, that sounds good. How about a little trip to a galaxy not far from here. Barney: Where? Dragomir: You'll find out soon enough! You: So you accept? Dragomir: Yes. *shakes hands with You* Hehe! Come aboard and get yourself comfy by the window. It will probably be your last time seeing it. Mira: name! You: Don't worry Mira. It'll be fine. *climb aboard Dragomir's ship* Dragomir: Muhahahaha! Let's go. *ships flies away* Iggy: Aw, man! That's a blow ... anyone for a sandwich? Lily: Oh my ... *facepalms* '*clip* *In the Raceway Galaxy* Charles: *sitting in a deckchair reading a book* Hm ... I love the peace and quiet. *a loud engine noise is in the background* Aw, chucks! Never a moment of quiet. *MorcuCorp ship zooms over his head and lands ahead of him* YOWZA! *door opens and out steps Dragomir and You* Hey you two! Do you mind just coming and landing this ... this ... big thing in the middle of our racecourse! Dragomir: Hush, old man. You: We need to race. Part of the universe is depending on this race. Cahrles: ... Okay ... Well in that case, remember what we taught you. Dragomir: Taught by an old man?! Ha! You: He's better than he looks. Dragomir: Quit the small talk and let's race. then have to race (in cars) against Dragomir. If you fail you just restart the race. Dragomir: Damn! I was so gonna win! Now Morcubus will be mad! Anyway, name. This isn't the last you'll see of me. Muhahahaha! *enters ship and flies away* Charles: Oh ... You: Long story. Charles: I see ... anyway, well done. You: Thanks. Goth Boy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Charles: We better go and see what's wrong. TO BE CONTINUED ... Category:Script Category:Story Category:Potterfan1997's stuff